Cake Full of Blueberries and Raspberries
by sylarelleislove
Summary: Elle/Josef A series of fan fictions centered around Elle Bishop from Heroes and Josef from Moonlight.
1. Cakes Full of Blueberries and Raspberrie

"Boy, daddy caught me a big one, prettier then the last one. Now, now, what can you do? You have to top the last one, if you want to be my puppy."

His eyes glowed almost blue, and cat like teeth that could turn my skin into grounded meat, it just made me even happier.

"Most little blond and blue eyed things like you would be screaming in terror and trying to hit me with a stick. Why are you different, _little girl?"_

"Different? I'm not different and I'm a not little girl, Mr. Konstantin. I'm anything but."

He laughed at this like a clown, sadistic and argot. This didn't make me happy, not one bit.

Shock filled his eyes as something blue and shining came from my finger tips, going under his skin like a snake, sliding in and out.

"Say it, _Josef_; say I'm a big girl!"

His hands finally found me pushing me with so much force I went across the room, his powers coming out and grinning wide.

"You're one big damn girl, _Elle_."

Charred and burned like toast and he still was there, no death, but still he wasn't like Adam, healing was slow and he could only do so with the help of blood.

I pulled myself up, not angry, just beginning to enjoy my new toy more and more.

"Its tea time and you get to be my first guest. If cake with blueberries and raspberries doesn't get you, I don't know what will."

I pulled him along, leash and all, like a pure breed puppy, my priced dog, and there was not one whine from him.


	2. Humming To Me

The first time we kissed, lips reaching, I heard the start of a hum growing in my ears, whispering _'this could be something, maybe it already is?'_ but I just pushed it away and kissed him harder.

The second date wasn't a date at all, smiles growing on our faces as we stood on our sides facing like enemies ready to fire, grinning like fools at a picnic.

Then kissing came like rain, sweet and fast, the humming came back louder coming and coming _'maybe this is fate, maybe it always was?'_ it's harder to push back this time but still I push until everything is clear again.

The third, the fourth, the fifth all come in a rush and the humming grows louder and louder until it's there and now pushing it back could cripple me for life_. 'Maybe, maybe, MAYBE!'_

Days go on full of laughter, blood and humming loud and clear in my ears.

One day full of kisses and dirty hotel sheets, I pull on his ear watching as his teeth come out pointed and white. My whispers come in his ear, _'maybe this could be something, maybe' _

No longer a hum, humming in my ear but a song singing loud and clear.


	3. Weakness is Bliss

"Tears are for the weak, Elle; you're not weak are you?"

I was like a meek cat, eyeing him like he was the fanged beast ready to take a bite out of me. Weakness, it was forbidden, something Daddy never let me show, but maybe he isn't like daddy? Maybe.

"No, no, I'm not weak! If I was weak I'd be a kitten, black and white, whiskers and paws. Lapping up milk from a china bowel."

He's used to my rambles and riddles, words upon words that never seen to make any thing. And lately, they've grown worse.

"Of course you are, the cutest kitten with a pink nose and black ears, and you're all mine."

"Weakness is bliss, I don't have to see daddy when I'm weak, Josef."

He ran his pretty fingers through my hair, lips kissing each strand.

"You never have to see him again, my El, never. You have me now.

I slipped into his arms, cold and I was his warmth.

"Weakness is our bliss, my sweet boy."


	4. The Girl That Brought Him Back

"Daddy won't be happy; lips are the one thing I'm not allowed to touch or shock, my _pet_. We don't want him to see, our kisses and our wicked little games, I want to keep my pet not throw him away."

His lips were in my hair, kissing away the day, kissing away everyone and everything.

He was pulling me into a habit, a lull of numbness, everyday short out the cameras and kiss him forty more times.

No more charred bodies trailing behind me, no more bloodless corpses, we didn't have the time or the want.

Lately, I've been _Elle Bishop_, blond, still crazy, scary dull and trapped in room with pink and green walls, and he has been _Josef_, inactive vampire, businessman and dull as a box of hats.

What happened to us? The wicked pair of the year are now the dullest couple on the planet, it makes me sick.

I want my _Josef_ back, I want my _monster. _Then maybe I'll just have to go and get him.

"I never thought I'd see you again, caught me red handed, _little girl_. You and your _pretty little head_, aren't you a bit scared?"

Smiles and giggles came from me like a flooding dam, his hands warm and bloody in my soft ones.

I laughed at his shocked eyes and his open mouth.

"Not everyone's afraid of the _boogieman_. No, no I need you far too much to fear you, _Sylar-boy._ Far too much."

Rough hands on soft china, stained with murder. Lips red and bruised, were soft and overtaking.

Screams of rage filled our ears, our kiss coming to a disappointing end, eyes of white and sharp fangs looking on us.

He frowns in _confusion_, I smile in _victory_.

I brought him back to me, _my_ Josef, _my_ monster.

And I found unwanted eyes following me as I left, reaching for lips that left with a wicked little grin coating them.


End file.
